Porque era óbvio
by LuyCastro
Summary: Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony
1. Gênio

_**Porque era óbvio**_

_Sinopse: __Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: __Avengers não me pertence e problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos:__ homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer e receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3_

_Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

_**Gênio**_

- Então... Eu gosto de você.

- Ah... Obrigado Stark. Também acho você legal.

- Não disse que te acho legal, disse que gosto de você. Honre o título de gênio, Dr. Banner.

- Isso foi uma ofensa?

- Sim. Espera... Como? Não, não. Eu disse que gosto de você!

- E depois disse que eu não sou legal e deu a entender que não sou digno de ser chamado de gênio.

- Não. Quero dizer, sim, mas não foi assim! O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu-

- Que você gosta de mim. Saquei. Mas não sabe fazer amigos e age que nem um babaca. Também gosto de você, Stark. A gente pode sair pra beber qualquer dia desses e-

- Para. Você não está me entendendo. Espera, você bebe?

- Adoro fanta laranja.

- Mas-

- Bom, é isso, certo? Vou indo. Estou em horário de trabalho e o meu chefe costuma dar piti por qualquer coisa.

- Eu sou seu chefe!

- Estou sabendo.

- !

- ...

- !

- !

- Quem vai dar piti agora, ein?

- Ahn? O que foi isso? P-p-por que você me..?

- Beijou? Porque eu gosto de você, porra! 'To tentando dizer isso à meia hora, gênio.

- Você está sendo irônico de novo?

- Eu... O que?

- Está sendo irônico ao me chamar de gênio tentando insinuar que eu sou lerdo?

- Sim! Pelo amor de Deus, eu-

- Então me deixa pensar no que aconteceu agora e na sua declaração. Só não espere uma resposta muito rápida, porque eu sou lerdo. Vou trabalhar.

- Espera..! Banner!


	2. O porquê

_**Porque era óbvio**_

_Sinopse: __Porque entre eles dois nada poderia ser mais certo. Porque era óbvio. /coleção de curtas Brony_

_Disclaimer: __The Avengers não me pertence e o problema é completamente meu, já que ninguém liga pra isso. Cryando._

_Avisos:__ homemxhomem, slash, yaoi, gayzice, chame como quiser, mas dois caras lindos se pegam (implicitamente) aqui, e eu não queria ter o desprazer de receber comentários preconceituosos; logo, não gosta não leia - coloquei K+ na classificação por causa de umas citações despudoradas do Stark mais tarde, mas fora isso, acho que nada de mais._

_Essa coleção de ones não tem previsão de fim. Talvez elas acabem ficando ultrapassadas com os próximos filmes, mas foda-se. Não há limites para o amor. 3  
Presente para a Gigismart-chan, a minha nee nee mais linda._

* * *

_**O porquê**_

- Mas... Por quê?

- Como assim "por quê"?

- Só... Por quê?

- Precisa de motivo?

- Claro que precisa! Isso é por... Você- você não está fazendo isso por pena, não é? Stark, se você estiver fazendo isso por pena, eu-

- Cala a boca, Bruce! Eu não quero te agarrar e enfiar a mão dentro das suas calças por pena! É porque você é tão inteligente, e amável e... Verde!

- Verde?

- É, sabe. _O Outro Cara_ é verde. Você também fica meio verde quando anda de moto com o Steve. É engraçado.

- _O Outro Cara_ é engraçado? Você realmente está me dizendo isso?

- É só que... Droga, Banner, eu gosto de você inteiro! Irritado, controlado, concentrado no trabalho... Você é extremamente gostável, com _O Cara_ ou sem ele.

- Gostável?

- É. Quando você encara a gente com esses olhos grandes e brilhantes, aposto que até o super escoteiro tem vontade de te agarrar. Mas vai ficar só na vontade mesmo, o idiota.

- Super escoteiro?

- Você só vai ficar repetindo o que eu falo?

- Você está falando do Steve?

- Porque o escoteiro é Steve e eu sou Stark?

- Porque eu não vou te dar mais intimidade do que você acha que tem. E o Steve não gosta de mim, pelo amor!

- Não disse isso. Eu disse que ele te agarraria. Eu é que gosto de você!

- Oh meu Deus, é claro que não! Ele é o Capitão América! Por que ele iria gostar de mim?

- Eu não disse que ele gosta! Que obsessão é essa por esse termo? Eu gosto de você! Eu sou o Homem de Ferro e gosto de você!

- Exibido. Mas, sério, o que diabos o Capitão América veria em mim?

- Escuta, vamos parar de falar dele, ok?


End file.
